


Blood

by CiderDrinker (Skeksi)



Category: Merlin (1998)
Genre: Don't take that as a comment on the quality, Drabble, Or maybe do..., Post-Canon, Wow I forgot about this one completely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 14:11:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12212889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeksi/pseuds/CiderDrinker
Summary: (Originally posted in 2006 on ff.net) Blood is thicker than water, they say... (100 word drabble)





	Blood

**Author's Note:**

> So, I decided that for the sake of neatness I was going to collect my old ff.net fics on here rather than having fics spread across two different sites (assuming that I'm going to ever get around to writing new fic, hahaha...). Enjoy my somewhat over dramatic teenage writing! (And these semi-identical notes!)
> 
> I mean, it's a drabble, if I attempt to summarise it too much I might as well just write the thing out again XD

Blood is thicker than water, they say. They're right. Thicker than water, even thicker than magic.

Her magic is gone, her body is weakened and her mind is trapped, but her blood still exists.

His magic is gone too. He used the last of his powers to give himself a normal life. He thought that would banish the last trace of her. His body is mortal now, and his mind is too limited to comprehend that his blood is her blood, and it always will be.

Merlin is her lasting legacy. As long as his blood lives, so will she.

 


End file.
